


【all羡】莲梦（番外）2

by ylkbx



Category: all羡 魔道祖师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx





	【all羡】莲梦（番外）2

夫人的诱惑  
Chapter Text  
江茗日日都要读书修行，魏无羡怕扰了他，便带着江玥在外浪荡了一天，江玥年纪小，鲜少出门，对着热闹的市集很是新鲜，魏无羡抱着她看些新奇的小玩意和漂亮的金钗玉珞，江玥要什么便买什么，惹得漂亮的小女孩咯咯笑。

逛到午后才发觉饿，两人去了醉云楼点了些招牌菜，江玥也饿了，魏无羡喂多少便吃了多少，吃了主食魏无羡又喂她喝了小半碗翡翠芙蓉汤。

饭后两人先去了戏园子看杂技，后又去坐画舫游湖，到傍晚才回莲花坞。

魏无羡抱着江玥翻墙而入，跟做贼似得先去了绯园，他见杏儿出来，对她吹了个口哨，杏儿一见他，忙小步跑过来:“夫人！宗主回来啦！”

魏无羡对着她“嘘”了一声，将累到睡着的江玥塞到她怀里:“给嬷嬷安置，我好累，去偏殿睡了，别告诉江澄我回来了。”

说着足下一点，便飘然而去，杏儿在他身后追不上，又不敢大声唤他，急得直跺脚。

——————————  
杏儿没跟上来，魏无羡也不想唤其他人，打了盆凉水简单的擦拭了一下，裹着里衣闭着眼睛往床上滚，然而还未滚到床中央，便碰到一个温热的东西，那东西从背后缠了上来，大力的卡着他的腰，魏无羡闻到了熟悉的桃子香气，他猛的睁开眼:“江澄？”

卡在腰间的手往后一拉，他陷入一个温暖的怀抱中，有一个炙热的东西硬邦邦的顶在他的后腰，烫的他腰一软，他动了一下腰，只觉那物也跟着抖动了一下，他顿觉羞愤，用力的挣扎起来:“江澄，你怎么在这儿？！放开我，我好累！”

一只手掀开了他的里衣下摆，身后的人哼笑了一声:“夫人光着身子爬到我的床上，还要我放开？”

魏无羡里衣下面确实未着寸缕，只是他是冲着睡觉来的，怎会想到床上有个登徒子，天乾的信香溢了出来，他觉得后颈突突的疼，他确实太久没有得到天乾的疼爱了，挣扎的动作也缓了下来。

身后的人勾着他的腰，将他摆放成臀部翘起的姿势，几乎是迎合着身后不断顶着他的巨物，魏无羡发出一声娇喘，嘴里却不依不饶:“江澄，你这个混蛋，淫棍，我说了今天不要！啊……”

那紫檀色的粗物卡入白嫩的臀缝间，直接插入了已然湿润的花径，魏无羡仰起脖子，更深的陷入江澄怀中，身后的人呼吸落在他的颈间，像是捕猎中暂时观望的兽，然下一刻就叼住了猎物的脖子，咬破了他的后颈。

“啊！混蛋！江澄，别咬我……”信香加固标记，两人的气息迎来了久未的融合，江澄的脸抵在他的肩头，温热而剧烈的喘息打在上面，激起一阵战栗，说不出的淫糜感。

他的下身一下一下的钉入魏无羡的体内，他没有一丝的放缓节奏，像是野兽在吞食猎物，然暴虐的侵犯带来的是别样的快感，怀里的坤泽很快被他肏熟了，接连不断的浪叫呻吟从魏无羡的口中溢出，若不是江澄卡着他的的腰，他几乎要被江澄顶下床去。

花径吸附着入侵的巨物，讨好的谄媚吸吮，他身体的深处不断涌出动情的爱液，无不表示他对身后人的臣服。

魏无羡最终低头了，他想要一个吻，他转过头去去够江澄的呼吸，却被躲开，江澄的吻落在他的颈间，温柔的舔舐那被他咬出的伤口，他伸出手亲昵的揉了揉魏无羡的柔软的小腹，那里曾为他孕育了两个孩子，当然，还有些意外落成的果子，他贴着魏无羡的耳朵说:“夫人，这次没有给我带什么意外惊喜回来吧，比如别人家的果子？”

“混蛋！”魏无羡的眼角溢出一滴泪，江澄有事无事总是喜欢拿这件事做笺子，提醒他曾经对自己的纵容，让自己愧疚心软。

在生了江玥之后，他曾与蓝湛有了一个孩子，彼时他外出游历归来，刚同蓝湛分开，回到云梦，未想与江澄剧烈欢爱竟见了红，找来医修才知是有孕了。

他出门三个月，这孩子仅成形月余，是谁的显而易见，然江澄黑着一张脸，却还是极力保下了这个孩子。

那些时日江家除一名医修，无人知道夫人有孕了，事情被瞒的严严实实，后这孩子足月落地，便被送往云深不知处，此后江澄有一年都不许他外出，想来还是十分计较。

故而后来每次魏无羡外出回来，江澄都要没命的肏他，还总拿“有没有惊喜”来臊他，魏无羡抓住放在他腹部的手，放低了语气道:“不会……不会有了，阿澄，你亲我一下，求你了……”

身体里不停鞭挞的巨物停了下来，江澄将他翻过来，剥掉他身上湿淋淋的里衣，将他搂在怀里，见他满脸的湿痕，温柔的亲了亲他的脸颊:“宝贝，别哭了，是我不对。”

江澄说着，吻上魏无羡的唇，将他柔软香甜的唇瓣含在嘴里舔弄，魏无羡张开嘴让他进来，两人唇舌交缠，天乾与坤泽的体液混在一起，落入两人腹中，极大的满足了欢爱中紧绷的精神，连周围的气息都开始软绵绵轻飘飘的。

魏无羡抬起一条腿，搭在江澄腰间，他一旦被得到满足，在床上尤其放的开，他晃着腰，拿私处磨蹭着江澄尚未释放的欲望。

江澄坐起身，将魏无羡从床上捞起来，放在自己腰间，那两条修长的腿从善如流的勾住他的腰，他托着那丰韵软绵的臀，复又插入那柔嫩的穴口。

江澄摆动着腰往上顶，雪白挺翘的胸杵在他的面前，是无声的邀约，他含住那花骨朵，用舌尖打湿它，让它挺立盛放，魏无羡摆动着腰，迎合着他的攻势，抓着他的手放在胸前，江澄捏了捏被冷落的一边乳尖，调笑道:“夫人确实天赋异禀，或许我一个人满足你还是有些吃力呢，所以夫人才惯会偷吃。”

“江澄……你他妈的……给我闭嘴……啊……嗯……用力，再用力些……”魏无羡搂着江澄的头，让他埋在自己的胸前，那种一边哺育着什么一边被肏入的感觉太淫荡了，他一边觉得羞耻，一边想要更多。

江澄摆动腰向上顶，又握着魏无羡的腰往下压，进入的太深，这娇贵的夫人又受不住了:“不……太深了，太大了，轻一些……”

“哪里大了，夫人……洞房花烛夜，夫人可是一根不够吃呢……”江澄埋在他胸前，模模糊糊的道，魏无羡被他的话勾起一些旧事，腰一挺，竟然被肏着射了出来，他无力的往后倒去，想到了什么，羞红了了眼眶。

江澄抱着他倒在床上，粗物还在他体内活动着:“夫人想起来了吗？那一晚的夫人，我可是终身难忘呢，秦楼楚馆的淫娃荡妇都不如夫人能吃……”

——————————  
江澄犹记得那一日，他的大婚之日，他与蓝忘机之争以他事先占了魏婴的身子，与之结契而大获全胜，他知魏婴心里郁结，也知道他不会甘于任凭摆布。

婚礼一日下来，众人念他是新郎官，并没有卯起来灌他酒，入了夜便催促他去洞房见新妇。

江澄到了洞房，才觉得有些奇怪，整个院中一个侍候的人都没有，他想是魏无羡脸皮薄，打发走了下人，便摇摇晃晃的往里屋走，然刚走到门口，便听到里面的娇媚呻吟，分明是魏无羡的声音。

江澄的手顿了一下，一把推开门，只见屋里落了一地的衣物，红色的嫁衣委顿在地，而屋中央的大床吱吱呀呀的响着，连带着重重红帐也斑驳摇晃。

重重红帐后两个身影交缠在一起，上位的人身体弯成一张弓，似是被弄的极爽，江澄甩上门，慢慢的走过去，撩开纱帐，只见魏无羡身披一身蓝家云纹家服，坐在蓝忘机腰间，那根粗长的欲望在雪白的臀缝间进出，看的人血脉喷张。

江澄一笑，单膝跪在床边，倾身去摸魏无羡挺立着的欲望，换得他一声毫不遮掩的呻吟，江澄道:“这是蓝家哪位浪荡的夫人，怎么跑到我的床上来了呀……”

魏无羡倒在他怀里，江澄的手摸的他极爽，那只手反复揉弄敏感的头部，握住柱身上下摩擦套弄，最后落在下面的双球上，把玩搓揉，魏无羡的腰被激的几乎要弹起来，然而他无处可去，他被钉在蓝忘机的阳物上上下颠簸，每一次都正中穴心，蓝忘机靠过来吻他，两人的唇舌交缠，吸吮声啧啧作响。

江澄从后面抱着他，亲吻着他的肩膀，双手绕到前面，捏住他的乳尖，魏无羡被他捏的呼吸一滞，一声低吟险些咬到蓝忘机的舌头，那双手揉了揉他的胸乳，又沿着敏感的乳晕一点点抚摸，画着圈圈，捏起挺翘的乳尖，用力的搓揉，指甲划着敏感的乳孔，弄的他又痛又爽。

蓝忘机似乎也对那处起了兴趣，将魏婴抱起来，他掀起蓝家云纹服的下摆，露出魏无羡的臀部，他双手掰开魏婴白嫩的翘臀，将两人的交合处露出来，看了一眼江澄。

江澄心领神会，他脱掉身上的喜服，就着蓝忘机的手将那两瓣臀掰的更开，手指插入那尚有余地的花穴:“蓝家夫人，你家夫君邀我一起肏你呢……”

魏无羡闻言慌乱的挣扎，然而四只手牢牢的抓住他，让他无法动弹，胸口落入蓝忘机口中，被舔到腰软，后穴又多插了两根手指进去，与蓝忘机的粗长一起肏着他。

魏无羡到最后已经意识模糊了，那两根东西他是都尝过的，是以他觉得是绝对不可能两个都进来的，然而他嘴上不断的拒绝着，这两个人还是枉顾他的意愿，硬是挤了进来。

他一面觉得被撑的要坏掉了，一面还是起了性致，两根粗大的东西在他的身体里一进一出，所有的敏感都被照拂，他与江澄也初尝情事不久，便体验了这样极致的性事，他被江澄抱在怀里，感受两个人的肏弄爱抚，然后空气中的天乾的气息变了，天乾要对坤泽行使权力，他们要在他的内腔成结。

两个人或许会杀掉他。

蓝忘机看了江澄一眼，握住魏无羡的腰退了出来，江澄用力的顶进去成结，魏无羡靠在江澄怀中，他伸手去够蓝忘机，蓝忘机抓住他的手，放在嘴边温柔的亲吻:“没事的。”他这样安慰道。

魏无羡的眼泪溢出来，他勾住蓝忘机的脖子，小心翼翼的吻落在那冷峻的脸上:“对不起，蓝湛，是我对不起你。”

蓝忘机温柔的回应他的吻:“魏婴，你我之间，永远不需要说对不起。”

————————————  
情事渐消，意兴阑珊，只余往事如烟。

魏无羡在江澄怀里翻过身，伸手搂住他的腰。

他们两人糙惯了，情事之后也没有沐浴的习惯，宁愿汗涔涔的抱在一起，享受片刻黏腻又亲近的温存。

“阿澄……”

“怎么了？”

“我心悦你。”

“哼……”

“阿澄……”

“你哭什么，真是娇气……好啦，娘子，夫人，你是我的心肝，我不喜欢你还能喜欢谁呢。”

魏无羡，我心悦你，甚于昨日，略匮明朝。

End

莲梦到这里就全部完结了，把我想写的都写了。


End file.
